


A Letter to Y/N - Revisited

by Bookwormscififan



Series: AHWM Lettters Series [3]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, SO SORRY, but it’s real angsty, this was written as a vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Yancy enjoys writing letters to you. This letter is a week before Visitation, and he knows you might be under a ton of stress. He doesn’t want you to stress, or make any drastic decisions.
Series: AHWM Lettters Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142096





	A Letter to Y/N - Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hi, warnings for bad mental health, and self harm implications. :)

_Dear Y/N,_

_I know life is difficult for you right now._

_You’re probably going through a lot of stress._

_I don’t want to push you too much, but I want you to know something._

_You are going to get through this._

_If life is kicking you and pushing you in your handsome and/or beautiful face, I know that it’ll pass._

_You mean so much to so many people, and you might not know it now, but I know it._

_If you ever feel less than, or like a nuisance…_

_You aren’t._

_Put down the blade. Step away from the shore. Untie that knot. Close that bottle._

_People will miss you if you’re gone. I’ll miss you._

_Have a rest. Do something fun. Message your friends._

_You are going to be alright._

_I wish I could be there with a tissue to wipe those tears, or even to give you a hug._

_I wish you could see how much I care about you._

_Life is for the living._

_Remember that._

_I’ll see you in a week, ok?_

_Yancy_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! If you’re going through horrible things right now, know that people care about you, and that this shall pass eventually. I’m here for you, and I love you. Let the feeling come, it’ll be over before you know it.


End file.
